1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for removing an organic compound in water, particularly such an organic chlorine compound as 1,2-dichloroethane, carbon tetrachloride or chloroform. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for reducing an organic compound content in water to such a low level as to be hardly attainable by conventional methods by separating an organic compound including an organic chlorine compound such as 1,2-dichloroethane or others from a water phase by making effective use of heat energy.
2. Discussion of Background
Heretofore, there have been proposed various methods for removing an organic compound in water, such as distillation method, adsorption separation method, activated sludge method and incineration method. Among these methods, steam distillation method has been conventionally conducted for removing an organic chlorine compound azeotropic with water, such as 1,2-dichloroethane, carbon tetrachloride and chloroform.
However, since the solubility of 1,2-dichloroethane or chloroform in water is relatively high, their contents in a bottom liquor obtained after steam distillation can hardly be reduced to a satisfactory level. In order to further reduce the organic compound content to a satisfactory level, it is necessary to use a large-scale apparatus and a large amount of heat energy of steam or the like, and such a large-scale method is not preferable from economical and practical viewpoints.